


Detective Inspector Hiddleston

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Jackson Hiddleston is a smart boy for his age, which is why it's (somewhat) amusing when Tom and Noelle find that he's trying to piece together why there are different versions of his parents popping up in various films and television shows, completely unaware of the obvious answer that's been under his nose the whole time.





	Detective Inspector Hiddleston

_ “Hey, Steph?” _

_ “Get out of my room,” Stephanie deadpanned as she sat at her desk, typing away on her laptop with Bobby in her lap. Her back was completely facing her brother. _

_ “You haven’t even heard what I was going to tell you!” _

_ “I don’t care, Jacks. I’m working on a chemistry report right now. Thermoelectric materials don’t need to hear whatever you’re about to tell me.” _

_ “But it’s about Mum and Dad!” Jackson exclaimed dramatically, starting to lean his body weight against the door as he swayed side to side. _

_ Stephanie didn’t budge at all as she kept typing, her elbows gently rubbing against Bobby’s body. _

_ “Please Stephanie? Just hear me out!” _

_ Stephanie hesitated for a moment, hitting the enter key on her laptop before turning in her chair like a classic evil villain, starting to run her hands through Bobby’s fur as her glasses stayed on the bridge of her nose. _

_ “What about Mum and Dad?” _

_ Jackson smiled wide at the fact that he won and rushed over to his sister’s bed, flopping down onto the bedspread before moving to pull himself to sit at the edge. _

_ “‘Kay, so” Jackson started excitedly, patting his legs that were shielded with his pajama pants, “Mum and Dad are Loki and Sigyn in the Loki TV Series.” _

_ Stephanie blinked as she looked at her younger brother, still scratching Bobby’s back. _

_ “And?” _

_ “And they’re Sarah and Jack in that Burning Oath movie, thing. It’s like they’re clones or something!” _

_ Stephanie smacked her lips as she looked down at Bobby who was already looking up at her for not continuing to run her fingers through his fur. _

_ She had two options here. _

_ She could easily tell Jackson that their parents aren’t clones and that the government officials aren’t using their parent’s bodies for entertainment in media. _

_ Or Stephanie could do the exact opposite of that and enjoy messing with her 12 year old brother since their parents never explained to him that they were essentially still celebrities, even if they’ve settled down and made sure not to take too many gigs anymore. _

_ She was about to say something when Jackson started to dig through his pockets to pull out paper. _

_ “And! Dad was in that movie with the big gorilla?” _

_ “Kong?” Stephanie answered, trying to act unsure as if she didn’t know what he was talking about. _

_ “Yeah! Skull Island. Dad is in that.” Jackson started unfolding his paper that contained his messy handwriting with a bunch of names on it with circles that were connected by lines. “He plays a British SAS agent named Conrad. Mum’s not in that one with him.” _

_ Stephanie gently placed Bobby on the floor, sitting back up straight in her chair to cross her arms over her chest before scooting a bit closer to look at the paper he brought in. _

_ She could make out some of the names of characters her father has played: Henry IV, Thomas Sharpe (with a little note that is under the first name that says "that’s dad’s adult name!"), Adam, Moustache Guy from The Muppets, and of course, Loki. _

_ “Jacks,” Stephanie started slowly before he cut her off excitedly. _

_ “Sir Thomas Sharpe looks and has the exact same first name as Dad too! There’s gotta be some cor...” Jackson trailed off trying to think of the word again, “correlation!” _

_ “Jackson, how did you even watch that film? It’s not rated for kids your age!” _

_ “It was on television! I knew the stupid passcode to unlock those channels, now can we focus please?!” _

_ Stephanie was taken aback by her brother raising his voice at her and held her hands up in surrender. _

_ “Anyway,” Jackson started again with a small tone of frustration, trying to smooth his paper out on Stephanie’s bed spread, “in Henry IV, there’s a lady that looks a lot like Mum, but after rewatching the clip over and over, it wasn’t her.” _

_ “Jackson,” Stephanie started once again, only to be met with her little brothers continuous rambling. _

_ “Dad also played Coriolanus one time! I found that on this one website called Reddit—” _

_ “Jackson!” Stephanie exclaimed with a laugh, gently shoving him farther onto her bed. “I think you should show Mum and Dad all of your... research. I’m sure they’ll answer you right away.”_

* * *

That’s how Jackson found himself sitting on the left side of the table with his papers he wrote down his notes and varying pieces of “evidence” on, his parents sitting across from him on the right side, trying to keep straight faces.

It was just after dinner, so Stephanie was doing the dishes just a few feet away since it was her turn to do so, and Jackson was dramatically clearing his throat as he sat up straight.

“I’m just gonna get to my point,” he stated firmly, Noelle trying not to let out a small giggle at her son’s attempt to sound serious and let her hand fall onto Tom’s thigh casually as he stayed completely serious, sipping at his glass of water.

“Have you two ever been cloned?”

Tom rose a brow in silent questioning just as he finished sipping his water, placing the glass down. “Cloned?”

“Yeah. Cloned. Copied.” Jackson seemed to be taking this completely serious still.

“Jacks, we’re not _ cloned—_”

“Then how are Mum and you in all those films and shows together? You’re in the Loki series together! You’re in Burn the Oath together!”

Noelle took in a slow breath to keep her cool and not laugh about this situation.

“Can I take a look at your notes, Detective Inspector?” Noelle asked fondly, moving her hand from Tom's thigh to hold out both hands from across the table to point at the small pile of papers.

Jackson didn’t know what the nickname his mother used just meant.

But he definitely liked it.

“Yes ma’am.” He was quick to slide them into Noelle’s awaiting hand before she thanked him and started to skim over Jackson’s handwriting.

She noted all of their well known roles, and seeing lines that drew certain pieces in correlation to which both her and Tom had appeared in.

“It says here Sir Thomas Sharpe,” Tom said suddenly, dramatically squinting as he read his son’s chicken scratch. Stephanie leaned against the counter slowly as she worked on drying a plate she just washed, already preparing her seat for the event at the table that was about to unfold.

“Mhm,” Jackson hummed as if he were the expert in this situation. Tom furrowed his brow.

“That’s from Crimson Peak. An adult rated film.”

“Yup,” Jackson popped the ‘p’ at the end for effect, looking at his father’s face. 

“How were you able to watch it, Jackson?” Tom questioned sternly, his voice still holding a gentle tone to it. Noelle was sure only Tom could do that.

“It was on the TV,” Jackson replied in an obvious tone, trying not to scrunch his face up in confusion as Tom crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, but those channels are _ restricted _for you, aren’t they?” Tom watched his son shift in his seat, his face still not showing any emotion.

“Steph? Do you know anything about this?” Noelle questioned suddenly, placing the papers she had inspected down to turn her head right to look at her daughter who was still drying a plate.

All of the remaining eyes fell on Stephanie.

She saw that Jackson’s face was pleading for her not to tell their parents how he even got the access code to the higher adult channels, but she was already prepared to rat him out from the beginning.

“Jackson told me that he knew the passcode.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!” 

“Did not!” Jackson exclaimed one last time before turning to nervously smile at his parents as they both had stern looks on their faces. 

“Jackson Xavier,” Noelle started, leaning her elbows on the table. “How did you figure the passcode out?”

Jackson took a moment to glance at Stephanie who was already back at her post, cleaning the rest of the dishes so she could continue her evening in peace.

He could take her with him, if she was throwing him under the bus. But what could he tell his parents that they would be shocked about?

“Jackson,” Tom said now, trying to catch his wandering eyes. Jackson just sighed and let go of the idea to throw his sister under the bus and just look back up at his father.

“I pretended I was sleepin’ on the couch when you told Stephanie the code the day before her sleepover.”

Noelle glanced at Tom with a look of amusement before pressing a kiss to his temple. Jackson knew what that meant. His mother was going to let his father handle it while she did something else.

“Jacks,” Tom started just as Noelle got up from her chair and start to have a conversation with Stephanie, grabbing the dish rag that was abandoned to help dry the dishes, “you do know that I’m going to take away your television privileges for a bit, right?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said sadly, starting to slouch in his seat. “‘S just.. You and Mum are in _ a lot _ of stuff together and I didn’t know why, so I just started to gather data—”

“Wait.” Tom gently stopped his son’s rambling with a genuine look, “you did this so you could figure out why me and your mother appeared in shows and films together?”

“Well... yeah.”

“Jacks, bud.” Tom tried hard to refrain a small chuckle from coming out, “me and your mother do that for a living.”

Jackson tilted his head, kind of like how Bobby does, before opening his mouth to speak then promptly closing it before opening it again.

“You’re.. You’re paid for that?”

“Yes. Didn’t I tell you about how your mother and I met?” Tom questioned as he watched Jackson start to lean his elbows on the table.

“All you said was that you were both doing theatre stuff, not TV stuff,” Jackson reasoned, starting to play with his fingers on the table top.

Tom just chuckled before reaching out to grab his son’s hands, a soft smile spread across his face. 

“How about I let you ask me any questions about me and your mother’s profession before bed, yeah? Maybe I’ll even tell you about Loki.”

Tom couldn’t describe the feeling he felt when his son practically lit up with excitement just from hearing Loki's name, starting to bounce around in his seat. However, he had to get the important business out of the way first before he could actually dismiss the boy for the night.

“But, no TV for a few days, alright? Me and your mother have to figure out a new passcode now.” 

Jackson nodded sternly, a confident smile now set on his face. Tom got a quick hug from him just before leaving the kitchen. Tom was sure to get up at the same time and watch Jackson rush past the couch to be sure he didn’t start to reach for the remote that was laying on the coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> I.. I wanted kid content. So I wrote kid content. I've been working on this for what feels like ages, AND I have an AU with Tom and Noelle that I've been working on for a month. I don't know if this is multitasking in the best way possible or if I just have too many Tom and Noelle ideas again and can't stop writing for them..


End file.
